It is currently the practice of designers to provide large round balers with bale wrapping mechanism for applying sheet or net wrapping material to the circumference of a bale formed in the baler, with this material being fed from material supply rolls carried on the baler and having a length equal to the width of the baling chamber of the baler. The use of rolls of material of this length has the drawbacks of the rolls being:                (1) heavy and difficult to handle, and/or        (2) sized such that the number of bales that can be made from such rolls is less than that desired by customers.        